


Chasing Your High

by BarisiLab



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Cock Tease, Established Relationship, Hickies, M/M, Marking, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Slow Build, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 06:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21406006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarisiLab/pseuds/BarisiLab
Summary: Rafael comes home to a sleepy and naked Sonny, and he has to savor every inch and sound from his love.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 100





	Chasing Your High

**Author's Note:**

> Insinuated by these posts::  
https://bimbadisonnycarisi.tumblr.com/post/188656441097
> 
> https://bimbadisonnycarisi.tumblr.com/post/188637483122/yunafire-i-died-at-least-three-times-making-this

Rafael sighed softly, closing the apartment door behind him and locking it. It was late so he didn’t bother calling out for Sonny because he assumed his lover was already asleep. He took off his jacket and suit coat, hanging them up then loosening his tie as he headed toward the bedroom. He froze in his tracks and his mouth went dry as he stared at the picture in front of him.  


Sonny was totally naked, sprawled out on their bed and fast asleep with his arms stretched above his head. The moonlight illuminated the left side of his body and accentuated every dip and curve of his smooth, soft skin. The pale skin that glowed and sent goosebumps all throughout Rafael’s body. His cock looked so pretty _ (Rafael wondered if he could really get away with describing Sonny's cock as pretty?) _ just lying over his thigh.  


Rafael bit his lip to stay quiet as he stripped all of his own clothes off before approaching their bed. He was triumphant that he didn’t wake Sonny, not until his lips were pressed to the mans neck and sucking a mark. Sonny startled awake before groaning lowly when he realized it was just his Rafael on him. Rafael smiled softly, trailing his lips up Sonny's jaw slowly.  


He liked to keep things slow and languid with Sonny, especially in times like this when the man was barely awake and whimpering as he chased Rafael's soft lips with every movement. He pressed a kiss to Sonny's lips then pulled away, watching and smirking as Sonny leaned up for more but missed his target. He leaned in and slid his lips along Sonny's stubbly jawline with a hum.  


Every breathy sound Rafael pulled from Sonny was amazing and he really took his time, nipping lightly at his chin and grazing his teeth down to his throat. He cherished how Sonny's jaw was slacked open, eyes closed and back arching into his body. Rafael sucked at Sonny's Adams apple, moaning when he felt him swallow. “You’re so, so fucking gorgeous, mi amor,” he whispered into that soft skin.  


He trailed his fingers along the opposite side of Sonny's neck and let his nails lightly scrape his precious skin. Sonny groaned, biting his own lip hard. Rafael could feel Sonny's cock hardening rapidly between them and he managed to straddle him. He pressed his lips harder against Sonny's throat and felt the man grip his hips. “Raf. Rafael, baby,” was the whine that escaped those pretty pink lips.  


Rafael grazed his teeth down Sonny's throat and to his chest, licking and nipping every inch he could. He swirled his tongue around one of Sonny's nipples to earn a delicious moan from him, hard cock grinding up against him. He lightly bit the nipple after he sucked it long enough while using one of his hands to pinch and tease the other one. Sonny was still whining as the teasing pleasure rolled through him with each and every one of Rafael’s ministrations.  


Rafael loved how worked up Sonny was already, just minutes of kissing his soft skin and sucking marks into the pale flesh. “Sonny,” he breathed against the mans sternum, his hot breath feeling cool against the saliva slickened skin. “You’re all mine baby. All of this for me,” he whispered.  


Sonny whimpered again, embarrassed at how high pitched it sounded as it echoed in the silence of their quiet room. Rafael worked his mouth over Sonny's torso, licking every inch and loving the way the mans soft hairs felt against his tongue. He made his way to Sonny's hips and sucked a dark mark on the left hipbone. He heard Sonny groan then he moved to suck a mark on the mans right hipbone.  


“You’re so good for me baby,” Rafael whispered, looking at Sonny's cock that was dark red and throbbing with every movement. “Don’t you dare try to touch yourself. Got it?”  


Sonny nodded then yelped softly when there was a light pinch to one of his thighs. “Words. I love to hear you,” was Rafael's simple command that made Sonny's hips buck again.  


“Y-yes,” Sonny managed to pant out after another few moments. Rafael smirked and moved to Sonny's other thigh, sucking and licking and marking it up as he pleased all while avoiding his throbbing cock. He could hear Sonny whining and whimpering but savored it all.  


Rafael slowly scraped his hands down each of Sonny's hips, down his thighs then back up to grip his hips. Sonny was babbling pleads desperately and gripping the sheets, tugging to the point that a corner of the fitted sheet slipped up. Rafael licked from Sonny's inner thigh to his hip and sucked again. “Good, so needy, so good for me,” he murmured against his hot skin.  


When Rafael pulled away slowly, relishing in the way Sonny cried out and chased his touch, he smiled tenderly. He took it all in. How Sonny was flushed completely with hair drooped upon his sweaty forehead, body trembling with need, cock dark and leaking against his stomach. He was amazed when he met Sonny's eyes and he licked his lips at the way they were completely blown with lust, red rimmed from his desperation and need, but so focused on only Rafael. “P-please,” was barely the whisper that slipped from his pretty lips, then a whimper. “Raf, need you,” he gasped softly. “I---It’s starting to hurt too much,” he heard and his hands fell to Sonny's thighs.  


“Okay, okay my love, I’ve got you,” Rafael promised. He bit his lip as he massaged Sonny's thighs then slowly slid one hand toward his leaking cock. He was careful when he wrapped his hand around it but Sonny still jumped with a loud moan. “I know it’s a lot, I’m gonna take care of you baby,” he assured. He waited for Sonny to relax in his grip, which took a few moments of deep breathing, before he slowly stroked him which drew out gasps and moans that just revved Rafael on.  


Rafael settled between Sonny's legs and licked at his tip, humming at the taste of his lovers precum that he loved so much then wrapped his lips around him and slowly took in a few inches. His eyes slipped close as he finally let himself give in a little and bob his head up and down Sonny's throbbing dick. He moaned when Sonny tugged at his hair and peeked up, making eye contact with Sonny then deepthroating him.  


He relaxed his throat so it opened around Sonny's cock, letting the younger man fuck up into his mouth. His eyes closed again as he let his jaw fall slack so Sonny could take advantage of his willing throat. He heard Sonny moan before the other man composed himself. He felt strong hands hold his head once he got the point, then Sonny's thick cock sliding in deeper and deeper. He groaned softly and forced himself to breathe through his nose as the man continued to fuck in and out of his mouth.  


He slid his hands down Sonny's waist and hips so he could grip his ass firmly, massaging the soft flesh happily as saliva dripped down his chin. His own eyes watered as he looked up again and moaned. He gasped for air when Sonny pulled out, wiping his chin briefly and catching his breath.  


“Close, too close,” Sonny rasped out as best as he could. Their eyes connected and Rafael surged towards Sonny's mouth, kissing him passionately and sliding their tongues along one another’s.  


“What do you want, amor?” Rafael asked in a breath. “May I ride you? I wanna ride you so much,” he added, loving how Sonny thrust against him with a moan and a frantic nod. “Good, yes baby, so good.”  


Rafael wasted no time climbing on top of him and leaning down with one hand on either side of the mans head as he craned down for more kisses. He knew he could never get enough of Sonny. He kissed him deeply again, moaning into his mouth as he ground his hips down to rub their cocks together.  


He managed to pull away long enough to grab their lube from the nightstand, losing his balance when he felt Sonny sucking on his neck and using the moment to grind them together again. “Fucker,” he mumbled lightheartedly then took Sonny's hand. He squeezed some lube onto the mans fingers and licked his lips, massaging the liquid so it became warm before he moved his eyes to meet Sonny's. “Open me up, honey,” he said, his voice sultry but still as in control as he could manage.  


Rafael adored the way Sonny shuddered with his sexy demand but he complied so easily, lip bitten as he massaged his rim slowly. It wasn’t long before Rafael felt Sonny's finger sliding into him, moaning and letting himself collapse over Sonny's body. He loved how Sonny took advantage of the angle and pressed another finger in just to make Rafael moan and squirm.  


“Raf, always so tight,” Sonny groaned and Rafael pressed his ass back to take more of his fingers. “Fuck, easy babe, don’t wanna hurt you,” and Rafael bit into Sonny's collarbone lightly and gripped his shoulders because he felt so emotionally overwhelmed. He distantly wondered how the hell they were both so lust ridden yet coherent enough to decipher every emotion the other was emitting effortlessly.  


He felt his body relax more as Sonny worked him open, hot kisses pressed to his neck and chest as he ground down to meet the thrusts of Sonny's long fingers. He made it clear when he was ready, pulling off of Sonny's fingers and shushing the mans protest of the loss. “You’re so good to me, gonna make you feel good babe,” he breathed with his eyes locked on Sonny's.  


Rafael spread extra lube on Sonny's cock then positioned himself. He bit his lip as he felt Sonny's cock slowly sliding into him, his eyes locked on Sonny's as he sunk down around him. He bit his lip harder and clenched his eyebrows together as he felt the burning stretch. He swore in Spanish for a moment before just gasping, every emotion clear in his face. Every stress in the world faded and his shoulders relaxed, his body adapting to Sonny's like nothing else in the world mattered.  


He took a few moments to adjust to, and savor, the feel of Sonny stretching him. They did this all the time but tonight was more intense and they were both loving it. He straightened his body and placed his hands on Sonny's hips so he could balance himself enough, then he rolled his hips up and back down. Sonny nearly screamed. He almost always forgot that Rafael had that amazing Cuban dance rhythm in him, and he used it during sex.  


“Fuck, fuck,” Sonny moaned, hands sliding to Rafael's chest and scraping nails down his chest [nipples] gently, causing a high pitched groan. Rafael kept gripping at Sonny as he rolled his hips up and down, sometimes swirling them in a circle to hear more of those beautiful sounds from Sonny. It wasn’t long before he was gripping Sonny hard enough to leave bruises as he rode him into oblivion. He moaned louder when Sonny composed himself enough to fuck up into Rafael at the same intense pace, slamming his sensitive prostate with each deep roll of his hips.  


Rafael's back arched and his ass tightened as he came, thick spurts of hot cum shooting up Sonny's tummy and chest. He was just about to relax when he felt Sonny grip him hard and he managed to press his ass back again in pleasure, knowing Sonny was orgasming. He was so sensitive from his orgasm that he whimpered, but stayed in place and clenched to milk Sonny's full orgasm out of him.  


Rafael collapsed against Sonny's chest with heavy breaths, adoring how long arms were wrapped around him to keep him securely there. It was too soon when he had to let Sonny's softened cock slide out of him, but he let it happen. He was gently rolled to the side and kisses were pressed to his body as he was laid down before Sonny broke away. He was still dazed when Sonny returned, using a warm cloth to clean up the semen. “I know we’re both too tired to shower,” he had murmured in his tiredness.  


All Rafael could do was smile at Sonny, fucked out and happy. “Just c’mere and lay with me, mi corazón,” he said softly, happily cuddling Sonny when he felt the man curl up into him. “I love you, baby,” he whispered against Sonny's temple.  


“I love you, too, Rafa,” he heard Sonny breathe, feeling the mans hand grip him, “Forever and ever. I love you, Rafael.”  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you loved it!


End file.
